


Lets Make a Movie

by bourgeoisCest



Series: Les Twins [1]
Category: Les Twins
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, First Time, Incest, M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourgeoisCest/pseuds/bourgeoisCest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request was from des_tinyyyyyyyy on wattpad.<br/>The Twins if somehow  they ended up shooting a porno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Sign It

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I ever wrote for this pairing. And since by now it's fairly old im not going to be worrying about it too much.
> 
> Also, as a side note, im not going to pretend to know any real French so anything marked "+like this+" with the '+' sign is going to be them speaking French.

7:30pm

 

Laurent found himself looking at the clock again, finding that the hand hadn't moved ten minutes since the last time he had. He couldn't believe they had spent the whole day looking at paper work. He guessed they had started around noon but to him they might as well have started days ago at the rate time was passing. He craned his neck over the back of his chair, occasionally glancing at his brother, who was also seated in a rickety office chair. He bounced his knee, shifted around, spun the seat back and forth. There was a reason he's never finished school, just couldn't seem to sit still. Not that eight hours of paper work couldn't break a perfectly stagnant man. It was pushing his limit.

Larry was similarly growing impatient. As much as Laurent kept himself from getting on his phone during a meeting, his made no move to hide his while texting. At least he was polite enough to keep his ear buds out of his ears. Even if he wasn't nearly thrashing in his chair, he could tell his twin was just as anxious to finish this up. All they wanted to do was dance and they still couldn't escape the bureaucratic chains of business. Papers always needed to be reprinted, re-read and then printed over again. Maybe at the end of the day something would get signed. If they were lucky.

He eyed the clock again, keeping his chin rested on his knuckles and lashing insults at the object when he saw the time. 

 

7:31pm

 

"Laurent?" Their manager's voice came, breaking through his thoughts of frustration at time itself. His wide eyes darted back to her, looking like a dear caught in head lights. Her assistant was re-stacking papers, a new stack of papers. 

 

"I know it's a lot but just hang in there okay?" She was sounding a little exhausted herself and the girl she'd employed to help her out had been snappish the last few hours. Laurent felt a headache coming on. If he had to read one more 'clause' or 'agreement' he was going to lose it. Luckily he didn't have to get to that point. Larry was already voicing his discomfort.

 

"Why we have to do this all right now?" He spoke shortly. Laurent's eyes were trained on him. Larry was a patient soul, it took quite a bit to work him down. But when he got to his breaking point, it was a sight to behold. He was sunk back in his chair, looking at the girl's from under his brow and his jaw set in a stern line.

 

"We have to, these have been put off all month" The manager tried to explain, ever gentle in her words. She knew better then to take offense to his tone. It wasn't her he was annoyed at after all.

"Well then, why we here?" He shot back, leaving the whole room on a confused note before he spoke again. This time sitting up and gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "This is you job right? So why we have to sit here with you for all day doing papers?" Laurent certainly had to agree with him on that. What was the point of hiring a manager if they had to suffer through every damn paragraph submitted to them?

"Yeah I mean, because this is so fun you know..." Laurent added, his voice thick with sarcasm.

By this point, the assistant was ignoring them, separating contracts onto the table and never looking up from them. The manager gave a visible sigh, her lips pressed in a line. "Because I wan't you two to know exactly what your agreeing to and where your money is going." He explained in a matter of fact tone.

Laurent seemed to build off his brother's boldness, "Yeah but then you don't explain why, when the paper goes back to printing again."

"It's all about wording and well..." She paused, looking to the side. Seeming to regret the words before they had even come out. "You don't have a great grasp of the language."

Larry was in a deadpan before he spoke again. "I understand perfect" Saying it with such confidence, as if his grammar didn't betray him. Laurent bite his tongue, knowing that correcting it wouldn't help their case. Even the assistant seemed to shrink back, the poison in Larry's tone setting everyone in an awkward mood. "You know what?" He began again, this time with a smile for them. "Is okay, you can go. Me and my brother, we got this."

Laurent shot his twin a frown, what did he expect to accomplish by dismissing their manager? He'd never seen him so at end with these meetings. But if anything at least everyone could take a break. He sighed and began rubbing his head, hoping they would get something to eat in the mean time. The girls were already gathering their things, sensing the seriousness his Larry's voice to be a final word on the subject. "I'll give you a call tonight" The manager announced as he pulled on her coat and rose to head for the door. Larry's eyes not leaving them until the door was closed.

Finally alone, Laurent cocked his head at the other and gave him an expecting look. As if he wanted an apology for the way he had spoken to them. Not that he was any better. But Larry wasn't looking at him, he was bent over the table pulling the papers towards himself and putting them in a pile again. Laurent's glare turned to a questioning look. "+What are you doing?+"

"+Finishing these fucking agreements+" Larry mumbled, flipping through the first pamphlet. Laurent knew he couldn't read English that fast...

"+We have to wait for them to help us Larry+" He reminded his brother. Maybe Larry was sore about the obvious language barrier but he didn't need to be so short with him.

"+I'm tired of them, Laurent!+" He dropped the pamphlet onto his lap, giving the other a pout. He looked like a child begging his parent's to take him to the toy store. "+It shouldn't take five fucking hours to sign a piece of paper, it just shouldn't! We can sign these things, get out of here and be gone before they even get back.+"

Laurent had been waiting for the chance to jump on his brother's case but all and all, that wasn't so bad of an idea. There were only a couple of contracts left for them, hefty ones but that's still only four signatures total right? "+Okay but at least let me see it+" He reached for the other contract, "+I can read better then you+" Larry had no argument to that.

They sat in silence, both of them finding it a little refreshing to actually read the words themselves. Although Laurent had to admit there were a few words he'd never heard before but he skipped over them with self-assurance that he still understood the text. This particular contract seemed to be for a film project. Written permission to use their names and faces and a release statement for all filming. Nothing stood out to him as something they wouldn't want to do. They both loved to be filmed and new projects were always fine by them. After giving it a liberal skim, he placed the contract on the table and scribbled his name down on it before turning it to Larry. "+Here+."

Larry did the same, not even flipping the first page as he trusted Laurent's English more then his own anyhow. His tongue curled out between his teeth as he did so. Meanwhile Laurent had snatched up the second contract and was already running over the words. This one looking more like an invitation to host an event. After a few minutes he realized a bulk of the pamphlet was just some redundancies about competition rules. His brow furrowed, if they're hosting an event why would they need to know the battling rules. People are so scared of getting their asses sued...

"+This ones good too+" He sighed, partly from relief but he was still exasperated from he amount of time they''d spent on these things. His brother was right, if they had just done it themselves they could have been done before lunch. Larry was looking more then happy to scribble in name on, and pretty far around, the dotted line.

"+Done+" He stated, tapping the paper with his pen one more time before he shot up from his chair and set the contracts in the middle of the table.

\-----------------------------

The next few weeks past quickly, they'd only just passed into the next month and it already felt like they had too much to do. Events, workshops and battles. At least it wasn't paperwork. But at the end of the day he would rather be sore to the bone from dancing then from rotting in an office and he didn't have to ask to know Larry felt the same.

Currently, he was sprawled out on Larry's hotel bed, looking over the schedule for tomorrow. They'd both gone pretty hard at the club and his knee was acting up by the time they decided to head out. He sighed, reaching over to place his phone on the night stand next to Larry's. The Twin's always rented joining rooms, but even if they were fighting all the way there they ended up in the same room. No fighting tonight, nothing real at least. He couldn't help throwing a pillow at his brother when he emerged from the bathroom. Just because he could. Unsuspecting Larry flinched and then watched the pillow fall to the ground before he gave his brother an amused smirk. Both had taken a shower to wash of the stink of the club, but Laurent had been out for some time now, waiting for his twin as usual. He'd pulled on a black, long sleeve shirt and sweat pants. Something comfy to sleep in.

Larry was wearing a bugs bunny printed outfit, the legs pulled up to his knees, his jewelry no where to be found. Probably still hanging around on the bathroom counter. Laurent couldn't help but to find the whole look endearing. Even when Larry lurked over to him with the pillow in hand and whacked him over the head with it. He only laughed, raising his arms to cover his face in protest. "+Get off my bed+" Larry demanded throwing the pillow to the other side of the bed as he stood at his brother's side.

"+No, my leg hurts+" Laurent groaned, earning an eye roll from his twin. As if a sore leg had ever kept Laurent from moving before. He'd only told Laurent to get off his bed intending to squabble but really he never had a problem with it. Moving from hotel to hotel, it was comforting to have Laurent with him. The rooms felt empty when he wasn't there. Larry climbed onto the bed, sitting with his legs crossed as he looked down at the other's knee.

"+Is it really bad?+" There was concern in his tone, although his expression remained neutral as he began rubbing his chin.

Laurent only snorted resting an arm behind his head, following his brother's line of vision. "+No I just don't want to move+" He admitted, with a goofy smile. He heard Larry 'tsk' before he felt the weight of the other's head come down onto his chest. A gesture Laurent immediately recognized as a sign of worry. He loved the quiet ways his twin would show his feelings. Never had he understood how someone who was such a clown could be so shy, but he accepted it whole hardheartedly. He laid his hand down on the curve of Larry's neck and gently gripped the shell of his ear, stroking the pad of his thumb along it.

They laid like that for a while before Laurent broke the silence.

"+So tomorrow..+"

"+What?+"

"+We gotta go to the studio, for that film, so no goofing around tonight+" He watched the back of Larry's head rise and fall on his chest as he breathed, content to let him stay there. Maybe if he cried about his leg some more Larry would cuddle up to him the way he sometimes did.

Larry nodded gently, seeming to read his brother's mind when he wrapped his arm around his waist. Shifting so he could lay down and get closer, laying against Laurent's side. He released a hum, letting his own arm grip the one that was now snugly curled around him. Neither of them moved from that, sinking farther into the bed. Sleep already gripping too hard for either of them to care about getting under the blankets. Laurent's eyes began to slip closed, watching the bathroom light that poured into the dark room leaving it in a warm glow. The last thing he recalled before drifting off was the heavy sound of Larry's breath as he slept.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Morning came quicker then expected, a crack of light coming in through the dense curtains. His head was pressed against Larry's back, his arm tossed over his hip. Even in sleep they both seemed to look for each-other. Sometimes tangled in each other, sometimes just Larry's hand gripping his arm from across the bed. He loved cuddling a little more the Larry did and it wasn't strange to wake up spooning his brother. He was going to snuggle his twin whether Larry wanted to or not.

Laurent rose onto his elbow and stretched before reaching over his brother to get his phone. Of course he didn't stir, the boy slept like a log. The screen lit up in the dimmed room and he sighed seeing that it was nearly 10am. Carefully, he rolled off the bed, leaving Larry for now. He found it was easier to get himself ready before waking the Larry to get him ready. It took two people to get that one out of bed. He took about a a half hour, getting dressed and freshening up. When he looked at the appointment last night it had been scheduled for noon. If he was being honest they were probably going to be late. Especially since he hadn't a clue what the video it'self was for, if there would be outfit designers there or if they were just going to shoot in what they were wearing. He opted for a white shirt, black jeans, his iridescent chain and the mess of beads and bracelets he wore religiously. Simple. Once he made sure all his twists were looking presentable he decided it was about time to get the baby up.

Slipping back into Larry's room he wasn't surprised to find his twin curled up in the spot where he had left. A smile crept onto his face as he crossed the room to the window and yanked the curtains open. A whine immediately escaping from the bundle on the bed and he curled up tighter pulling a pillow over his fluffy Afro.

"+Morning+" Laurent chirped, going back to plop on the bed. He lean over the other's legs trying to get a look at him from under the pillow to no avail. "+Get up or were gonna be late+"

After a good 20 minutes he'd managed to get Larry into the bathroom to clean up while he rifled through his brother's clothes. He knew his twin well enough to know what things he would wear together, plus he knew if Larry was allowed to do it himself it would take twice as long. Not that he minded taking care of his twin, it was his job as far as he was concerned. When the other finally dragged himself from the bathroom, Laurent threw the clothes on the bed. A matching white t shirt, and pants, black pull-over hoodie and an equally black jacket.

Larry just looked at the clothes for a moment but picked up the pants with no argument. "+Why so much black?+"

"+It looks good on you, right?+" Laurent raised a brow at him, coiling the black beaded necklace in his hands as he stepped over. If you asked him that necklace belonged to him, but if you asked Larry it was his of course. Laurent was humoring him today. Everything, including Laurent's clothes, looked good on Larry.

"+Yeah+" He said, voice still low and horse from sleep. Larry groggily began tugging his bunny ans-amble off at a pace that had his twin stepping to assist when he took 2 minutes to get the shirt off. Laurent was all but dressing him, himself. Pulling the necklace over his head and making sure it sat flat on the neck hem of his neck warmer. Larry let the other fix his hair, even smiling sleepily at him with his dark eyes, truth be told he liked being fussed over. Laurent was smiling back, his hands still clutched in the hood of Larry's sweater. He really did look good in anything, especially that smile.

\----------------------------

Despite Laurent's attempts to keep them on schedule, he'd almost forgotten to eat breakfast until Larry mentioned how hungry he was. They arrived at the studio a whole 45 minutes late, the younger twin still nibbling on his biscuit when they walked into the building. Vivid Studios, he'd never heard of the company, not that it mattered. The secretary who began looking into their appointment seemed nice enough and they began looking about the lobby that was awfully quiet for a week day. Maybe it was a fresh company. The structure seemed relatively new and up to date.

Not long after, a man approached them with a smile and extended his hand to Laurent when Larry took a stop behind his brother's shoulder.

"How ya doin' guys, I'm Mr. Martin but you can call me Floyd." Laurent took his hand and mirrored his smile, feeling his twin hover behind him. Like most people they had to look down at him and he bent down to get at better eye level with the man. Larry didn't follow.

"I'm Laurent" He takes his hand back to put it to his chest and then to his brother. "This is Larry." Taking extra care to make sure this guy was paying attention to who was who for obvious reasons.

"Great to meet you guys! Why don't you come with me and we can get to work." Floyd got right to the point, he appreciated that. He hated getting schmoozed by the people they worked with. They headed down a hallway towards the back of the building, the twins taking notice of all the rooms, not a single door left open. Nothing to arouse suspicion but it was a little odd. He couldn't help but notice Floyd taking out a ring of keys when they approached a door that was just the same as all the others and he silently wondered what kind of studio locked all its doors. He didn't have to look at Larry to know he saw it too.

They stepped inside, revealing something that didn't look like any kind of set he;d ever seen. No back drops, no camera tracks. Instead what they seemed to have stepped into looked like an apartment. A camera crew was busy setting up in the front room and turned to look at them before getting back to their business.

"Come on over guys get comfortable, this is our crew" The boys smiled and exchanged introductions with the group. Larry pulled off his jacket tossing it on the kitchen island that looked to be brand new granite. Laurent was still taking in the surroundings when Floyd spoke up again. "You like it? Just finished this year." He gloated, thought rightfully so. It wasn't a shabby place.

"Yeah they did a good job." He said before politely adding, "So who is directing?"

Floyd looked a little caught off guard and stuttered before his smile re-appeared. "I'm directing but if were being perfectly honest the funds are coming from a private party."

"Did you have script or anything for us to look at?"

"No, no for this we just want you to act natural, just be yourselves"

So they were playing themselves? Wouldn't have been the first time. Laurent nodded and bit his lip showing his teeth as he chuckled. "What about the other actors?"

"It's just the two of you!" Floyd's smile seemed to grow wider with that.

The Director walked him over to the other side of the living area, leaving Larry to finish his biscuit, leaning over the kitchen counter without a care in the world. His smile grew watching his twin off in his own little world, conversing with the crew, making them laugh. The director called for his attention, it seemed to wander more then usual these days. But when he looked down, his brow drew together in bewilderment.

He thought for a moment his eyes had betrayed him, Floyd was holding was looked to be various lubes. Dare he ask why. "What's that?"

Floyd looked equally surprised when he look up at him over his glasses. "We provide anything you need to be comfortable, especially since this is such a well...intimate thing with your brother I'm sure"

Laurent was beyond confused, but he but the inside of his cheek to keep at least a slight poker face. "Sorry but uh...we do so many project in just a few days..." He explained, hoping his nervousness didn't show even as he felt it rising to the surface. And he certainly felt embarrassed having to ask what the project even was, minutes before shooting. "What kind of film we doing?"

Floyd blinked, "This is an adult film". Laurent didn't respond and the director put it to account of his bad English. "It's a porn movie".


	2. You Signed It

"So if you need anything, condoms, lube, toys what ever just let me know we can get that for you"

Laurent still wasn't saying anything, his mouth felt dry, his ears were ringing. The apartment seemed to take on an entirely new atmosphere and he looked over at Larry, who was still grinning ear to ear. When he finally did speak he did so slowly and his smile was tense. "Right uh...let me ask my brother quick" And with that he darted back to the kitchen, not even waiting for a response from Floyd. 

 

He grabbed Larry's arm pulling him away from the counter, their backs turned to the rest of the room. His voice was hushed and raised a pitch from the frenzy of words. "+Larry this isn't a dance video!+"

"+It's not?+" Larry frowned looking around the room thoughtfully before his brother pulled him back by his shirt.

"+No It's a porno Larry! They wan't us to shoot a porno!+" Larry was looking at him like he'd just sprouted a second head that was shouting Chinese at him. His brows raised as if he didn't believe it.

"+I'm not joking Larry! I swear it's for real.+" He was staring at his twin so intensely that Larry began to lean away.

"+Okay but where are the girls then?+" Of all the things Larry was concerned about it was girls?

"+There are no girls Larry they want us to-...+" He cut himself off and began flailing in an attempt to get the words across without having to say it. Having the words in his brain was bad enough. "+with each other!+"

Larry's face twisted into further disbelief and he tensed visibly as he shouted, "+WHAT!+"

"SH-SH"Laurent clamped his hand over his twin's mouth pulling him close again when he saw him move away. "+Oh my god what are we gonna do, this can't be for real+" He paused trying hard to remember when and if they had every really agreed to this. And then he remembered the contract, the one with the video release form, from none other the Vivid Studios. God, why did it have to be that paper? Of all the papers they didn't let their manager go over it had to be the porn one?! He felt like such an idiot.

Larry pulled the hand away from his mouth, becoming increasingly more serious. "+Do you think it was those papers from...+"

"+Definitely+"

"+What are we gonna do?+" Laurent began weighing their options. They could make a run for it, but that was assuming the door wasn't locked. And even if they got out, they had signed those papers. Legally they had their hands tied, the last thing they wanted was a pornography company hunting them down. Things could only get messier from there and if the public found out...

He ran a hand over his face and mumbled, "+Uhm...I don't know..+" Larry was staring at him as if waiting for a better answer, a plan or anything. He felt guilty about the look in his big eyes, like he'd let Larry down somehow by not having a way out for them. Laurent looked back at the crew, his eyes darting around the room. Larry could almost hear the cogs turning in his head and he tensed visibly.

"+No no no no...+" He began, worming away from Laurent's hand on his shirt. "+I can't do that, I can't+" His twin was already pulling him back in, trying to speak over his protests.

"+Larry-listen we have to we'll lose so much money+"

"+fuck the money Lau!+"

"+Listen, this could ruin everything for us!+"

"+I said no!+"

The crew was finding it hard to ignore the French banter and Laurent could see them beginning to stare. He prayed to god none of them knew a lick of French. He turned back to his brother, still having a hold on his arm to keep him from swinging away.

"+Why not you don't trust me?+" That seemed to cut Larry short of what ever he was about to say. The brown hue of his skin starting to blossom into a red. He knew Larry was more timid about these things. He felt horrible about putting him in this situation, after all he was the one who was perfectly capable of reading what they had agreed to do. His rash behavior was to blame. "+Listen okay?+" He pulled Larry under his arm, trying to ease the fright that seemed to have his lips pinched shut now. "+I'll take care of everything, you trust me right?+" Larry nodded, his head hung as he stared at his shoes. "+Say it+" He put his hand on Larry's neck, rubbing circles into it.

"+I trust you+" His voice was soft, but it was enough for Laurent, he placed a kiss to his brother's temple, a promise not to let him down. They returned to the living area, Larry tagging behind his brother even closer then before. He no longer wanted to make chit-chat with the crew, letting Laurent speak instead.

"Okay so, I think we just bring all...that" Laurent directed, pointing a finger at the collection of 'tools' Floyd had brought out. He wasn't sure what exactly he was going to do with any of that shit but having it handy would make him feel better.

"Sounds good, if you want to just set up in the bedroom we'll be there once we get the camera set up."

Laurent nodded, grabbing his twins arm and leading him towards the only hallway in the place. At the end of the hall was a bedroom. It looked innocent enough, just a king size mattress with simple sheets. A TV and a dresser, a night stand almost identical to the one from their hotel room. That bothered him for some reason. His twin's head came down on his shoulder and he immediately turned to face him, the anxiety written on his face enough to melt his heart in the more painful way. "+Oh Larry don't look so sad your killing me, I'm not that ugly am I?+" The smallest smile flickered on the younger one's face and he snorted at his brother's cheap humor. "+See...don't worry+" He said gently, taking his brothers head in his hands to which Larry leaned into like an over grown puppy. Laurent kissed his head again, "+I'm gonna take care of you so don't worry my brother+"

They took a few minutes to settle at the foot of the bed, Larry lurking behind the shoulder of his brother when the crew came in to get set up. Floyd was pacing about the room looking very deep in his thoughts. Larry's knee began bouncing rapidly, his brother putting a hand on it to soothe the nervous aura that was prickling all over his skin. When Laurent look at his brother, he had his neck warmer pulled over his mouth, his eyes already staring back as if he'd been looking at Laurent's profile for a while now. It sent his chest into flames seeing Larry like that so dependent and yet trusting everything he had said to him. Of course he meant every word but the faith they had in each other never ceased to amaze him.

"Everything okay?" Floyd was looking at them now and the two stopped gawking at each other long enough to look up to him.

"Yes my brother's just shy". Laurent advised them, his hand running up and down his brother's thigh as it was still tense. Floyd redirected his attention to Larry.

"I won't make you share anything. If this is your first time being filmed all I can say is that it's not as big a deal as it seems. Just do what ever you need to make yourself comfortable". Laurent all but brushed off the comment as he looked down at Larry again who was putting on a brave face. His voice was light and held a note of casualness. Larry was always good at that keeping his composure, even if the redness in his face betrayed him.

"Is no really the cameras I just never done like-...with a boy" He chuckled. Laurent felt a strange knot tighten in his stomach and almost missed the quizzical expression on Floyd's face.

"Have either of you ever had anal sex?" Larry was cringing inwardly, never in a million years could he have seen a director asking him these questions.

"I have" Laurent answered straight-forwardly, raising his hand as if they were in grade school. The director scratched his chin and nodded, thinking as he spoke.

"Then if we want this to go as smoothly as possible, Laurent you're going to be penetrating".

"Yeah".

Larry frowned and sat up, no longer the little Larry that held onto the back of his brother's shirt. He didn't appreciate all these decisions being made without him. "What-No" He huffed giving his brother a stern look. Lauren't turned back to his brother in time to receive such an unhappy look and he didn't hesitate to try and get the other to see reason.

"Yes Larry".

"Why you?? We're the same".

"Because I know how to do it and you don't" Laurent stated. Larry couldn't help but silently agree, even he wasn't reckless enough to try and do something like that without knowing the hell he was doing.

"Right. We're ready when ever you're ready" Floyd continued, deciding to stay out of the conversation between the twins. He took a seat in a chair by the door pushing it closed before turning to work with the camera man.

Laurent gave no sign that he heard Floyd, all his attention was on his twin. While he wasn't hiding anymore, Larry still appeared uneasy. Then he saw a small, but determined nod, only then did he address the rest of the room. "We ready now then". He could see the crew getting their equipment out of the corner of his eye, the red light flicked on and suddenly his heart was pounding in his ears.

"We're rolling".

He could sense Larry's distress and even while he himself was feeling anything but calm he reminded himself to stay in control. Because it would help no one, especially not Larry, if he were to bug out right now. His hand came to the back of Larry's neck, just as it had the night before and he turned his body towards the other hoping his closeness would be comforting. Larry put a hand on his brother's arm, proving Laurent's hunch correct. His little twin's eyes only got bigger and deeper, he felt himself falling into them, seeing all that those dark brown orbs felt. Lost and uncharacteristically insecure.

"+Relax+".

"+I'm trying...+".

"+Close your eyes+" He murmured and when Larry obeyed, his heart only beat faster. Spared the intensity of his brothers gaze, he was free to let his eyes wander along the structure of his face. Admiring his brow going along the line of his nose down to his mouth and catching on the scar that ran through it. If his brain weren't scattered right now he might have had something negative to think. About how scared his twin was, how this was his fault. But there was no time to dwell on that, to regret. He loved his brother and if he could do anything about it, he would make this as painless as possible for him. His own fears took a back burner, Larry needed him. His second hand came up to cup Larry's jaw, holding him more delicately then he had ever held his previous partners. This being his brother made it so much more important, demanded so much more of his attention.

He paused, leaning in close to where he could hear Larry breathing soft and steady. He was calming down. Then without thinking too much about it, he closed the space between them pressing their lips together, gently at first as if kissing too hard would break his twin. He was surprised to find those lips pressing back, soft and relaxed. Larry's eyes were still closed when he pulled away, it seemed to help that he couldn't see anything. He felt relieved but his chest ached knowing it was him Larry probably didn't want to be seeing.

Laurent closed his eyes, feeling weary thoughts trying to over take him. He leaned in again, kissing his twin more firmly. The negativity on his mind wiped away almost instantly. Larry responded, his hand squeezing his arm, it felt familiar. The same as when Larry would hold onto him at night when it was just them, not another soul in the world. Maybe that's what Larry was imagining right now.

What felt like hours would only be seconds. Laurent parted his lips cradling Larry's lower lip between them. He felt Larry mirror him, sucking at his top lip. That lit something in him and before he knew it he was kissing Larry hard. His thumb tracing the line of his brothers adams apple, down his neck until it was stopped by the fabric of his clothes.

They parted, enough to rest their heads together and breath, nothing more. Laurent was leading them in a sensual kiss, his brother following carefully and yet not backing off when he slide his tongue over Larry's lower lip. In fact he parted his lips giving Laurent silent permission to press into his mouth. Which he did of course, dancing to find his brother's tongue before pulling away just as quickly as it had entered.

Larry looked as if he wanted to protest but Laurent hushed him, placing kisses to the corner of his mouth and his temple. Smiling when he kept his eyes closed. His hands slide down, feeling Larry's thin frame through the hoodie until he found the hem and pulled it up. He was pulling both the T shirt and hoodie off, he hadn't meant to but the fabric stuck together and once it was over Larry's head it seemed pointless to pull it back down, especially when he now had an un-obscured view of is brother's chest. Comparatively, Laurent was a little thinner then his twin but they were both skinny by any standard. The younger twin just had a slightly softer build. Larry's torso was wrapped in lean muscle, his ribs moving under his caramel skin as he inhaled and exhaled quickly. Laurent hoped it was because of the kissing and not his nerves.

The shirts were tossed aside and Laurent tucked his head into the other's neck leaving open mouthed kisses at the base of it as he let his hands run over Larry's sides, whose arms were wrapped around his brothers shoulder's. Hanging onto him. A heavy sigh fell against Larry's collar bone as he rode out the shiver that ran up his spine at that. His twin was rarely so clingy, willing to just let him take charge in a situation. They were constantly battling for the lead. Not to say he didn't love that competitiveness in his twin, that's what made him such a great dancer and companion. But this Larry...He wondered just how deep that trust went.

Suddenly, Laurent was pushing his brother back onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Larry's eyes shot open long enough to see his brother looming over him, his long twists falling over his shoulders and the ceiling light framing his silhouette from above. He looked different, and somehow he was the same boy he had known all his life. The camera followed suit coming to the side of the bed. Larry felt uncomfortably aware of them but before he could freeze up again Laurent's mouth was on his own. Kissing Laurent was not like kissing a girl at all, he decided. Slowly growing more accustomed to his twin's bossy lips. It was somewhat like dancing in that sense, nothing gave him such a feeling as being with Laurent. His bare skin rubbed against the other's shirt, and the heavy chain around Laurent's neck was like ice on his chest making him shiver.

Laurent felt the quiver too, it only drove him forward, sucking that plush lower lip into his mouth and biting on it, receiving a very faint noise from his Larry. He pressed down onto his brother roughly, one hand wrapping around his waist as he forced his knee between shaking thighs. He knew he should be more gentle but it was hard to reel himself in when he felt Larry through his jeans, pressing into the juncture of his hip and thigh. A prideful spark bounced around his heated thoughts, pride that he could do that to Larry and oddly ecstatic that Larry had let him. It was as if some where deep in his mind he had wanted it but in the sense that he never really knew what 'it' was. Now it was perfectly clear, the closeness he felt was so much like dance but still so different. He pressed his hips into Larry, wanting to hear more of him. It was unlike his twin to be so quiet.

He was given a subtle but rewarding response. Larrys hands were around him again, gripping hard this time and when he pulled back to look at him he was panting. "Ah-Lau..." Laurent's hand found his brothers pants of its own accord, but he was caught off guard when he couldn't find the button or fly. He had to chuckle to himself remembering his pants were on backwards. He was forgetting even the simplest things, it seemed this new intoxication had flooded his brain of anything else.

"Roll over?"

"Why?"

"Just do it" He sighed, still sounding as sweet as he could to his twin at this time. Larry reluctantly rolled onto his stomach, his arms coming to his sides. Deciding verbal commands were less effective, Laurent grabbed his brother's hips pulling until his was on his knees, his face still pressed into the sheets. He unbuttoned the jeans, ignoring the way the camera followed their movements instead glancing about the room for something he knew he was going to need soon. He spotted the lubes on the bedside table, of course where else would they be, and reached for a random bottle. He set it down, their weight on the bed making it roll towards his knee.

"+Why like this...+" His brothers voice came timidly and the same wave of guilt swept over him. He didn't realize how demeaning such a possession must feel to his twin and how he had stayed silent long enough for him to get his pants off his hips even. Laurent put a hand down on his hip rubbing it gingerly.

"+It will be less discomfort for you thats all+" He reassured him, tugging Larry's jeans and boxers the rest of the way down, letting him lift his legs so he could get them off. Larry shifted, folding his arms in front of his head as if to hide himself. Why did he have to hide so much, he was always doing that.

Finally getting back to the task at hand, Laurent straightened up, looking at the plump flesh of Larry's ass. He gave it a playful smack the way he often did, snickering at the way Larry grunted in irritation. He really couldn't help teasing even at a time like this. His hand rested over it, groping him before moving between Larry's legs and giving a squeeze somewhere that made his twin jump. He gripped his brother's length which was still aroused and felt heavy in his hand. He let go reaching for the bottle, popping the cap open before pouring a bit of the clear substance onto his fingers. He rubbed them together, smearing it liberally. He'd done this before but he was paranoid of somehow hurting his twin. Returning to Larry he rolled his bottom lip between his teeth in concentration, one hand coming to the base of his brothers member and the other slowly pressing against his entrance.

Larry's head shot up and he tensed again trying to draw away as he whined. "+shits cold Lau+"

"+Sorry-sorry-sorry now shh+" Lauren't punctuated his words by moving his hand along his member hoping to distract the other. Larry's head was back against the bed as he hummed, his hips pressing forward into his twin's hand as he stroked him. His breath picked up again and the elder twin bit harder into his lip as he watched him moving so easily into his hand. Not a moment later, he was pressing his finger in. Larry was tight beyond belief and while it was concerning since he didn't want to hurt his brother, he could't deny the way his dick jumped in his pants as the thought of being inside there.

His finger pressed into the knuckle and only then did he get another vocal response. He wasn't sure what to make of it, a cross between a cry and a gasp but he definitely felt the muscles tighten. They could be here all night if he could't get Larry to relax to he bent down pressing kisses to his lower back, scolding him in a low voice. "+You cant get all rigid, just loosen up and it'll feel good.+"

Larry gave him a quick nod, his legs were shaking already. He felt so strange having something inside him. The noise he made was purely involuntary, he wasn't sure what to make of the sensation yet. His thoughts of complaining spilled out of his mouth when a second finger pushed into him abruptly. He was definitely feeling a sting now. "+Dammit Lau! That hurts!+"

Laurent' looked up from his brother's ass to see his head whipped around, giving him a hard frown. He couldn't help the smirk that came across his face and he laughed, pushing his fingers in again. "Just chill and it won't" He said shortly, his brother looking less the satisfied with that answer but turning around again anyway. "Good boy" He mocked, not even giving Larry a chance to retort before he was moving his fingers as deep as he could earning a long gasp from his twin. Larry hated him now but he'd thank him later. Or maybe just keep being the little shit he was.

Still pressing his fingers in an out, he began moving them at a very deliberate angle. He felt lucky getting to be the person to show this to his twin, he felt jealous when they didn't do things together and apparently that jealously didn't end when it came to sex. He knew he'd found it when Larry had let out a low moan, his hand twisting in the sheet and making new creases in the fabric that scattered about the bed. His smile was persistent as he rubbed against the spot again causing another moan that was more stifled then the last. He could tell Larry was biting his lip just from the sound of his voice. It only made him want to make him louder. With that He pulled his fingers out, giving another slap to his brothers rump before he reached down to undo his own pants.

"Wait wait" Floyd's voice cut in and it was Laurent who looked up to see what was wrong, Larry still hiding in his arms. "Larry come over here and we'll get a shot of you between his legs" He said callously as he moved to another side of the room to let the camera's get res-positioned. The older twin nodded, moving to sit on the edge of the bed and watching out of the corner of his eye as Larry sat up and slit off the bed. When he turned to face Laurent his face was flushed, eyes glazed and even darker then usual. Laurent had seen his brother naked more times then he could ever bother to count and vice versa. There bodies were no mystery to each other, he could recall every bump and mark on his twin's just as well if not better then all his own. But when he was crawling between his legs with that look on his face it was like the very first time.

One camera came at an angle over Laurent's side, still getting an angle of Larry's backside. He kept looking at Larry, trying to gauge his reaction to this, to make sure he was okay. Oddly enough Larry was staring back at him, less guarded then before but he knew they were both thinking about the cameras at least in the back of their minds. He lifted his hand to Larry's head and brushed his fingers over his for head into his hair.

"You don't have to go crazy okay, Larry?"

"Kay" He said meekly, watching and waiting until the crew gave another queue that they were recording.

Laurent was back to getting his jeans off which were already undone. All he had to do was pull them down his hips, along with his underwear, that in itself seeming like a monumental task. Larry felt a little closer then he was before. His erection bounced up and he couldn't help feeling a little sheepish with the way Larry didn't hesitate to glare at it. He was already trying to think up the least awkward thing to say to his brother about this. Larry had any idea what he was doing after all. He figured he would be walking him through most if not this whole thing but then Larry's hand curled around his length rather tightly. He swallowed hard.

Larry bent his head forward, his eyes trained on the tip of his member trying hard not to work himself up over this. He knew if he thought about it too much, he would choke and the longer he built himself up to it the stiffer it would feel. And so like most things he, quite literally, dived in head first. His lips circling it and sucking softly as he squeezed the base. Then, he pulled back swiping his tongue over the tip getting a taste for it. He felt the muscles twitch and when he looked up at Laurent he was staring at him intensely, his had clenched on his leg as he restrained, visibly restraining himself. His eyes began wandering again and then he saw the camera at Laurent's hip and looked straight into it.

Seeing the anxiousness in Larry's face, Laurent put his hand to his brother's cheek, trying to reel him back in. "Look at me" He ordered and was happy to find those eyes meeting his again. He didn't want him getting stage fright again he'd never seen him so put off by a camera. It was as interesting as it was concerning. "Open and look at me" Laurent watched his twin part his rosy lips and he put a hand to the back of his head pulling him towards his dick again. Larry obliged, never breaking eye contact as he took inch by inch of his brother, sucking and pressing his tongue into the large vein underneath.

Laurent was less then restrained about his vocalizing, moaning softly as he watched his twin bobbing his head on him shallowly. What he lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm. His brows came together and he huffed taking in the feeling of that soft mouth, his hand still at the back of his neck, guiding him up and down. His breath was picking up quickly and after a few moments he pushed Larry down a little past his comfort zone almost to the base. His eyes rolled back briefly but he forced them open, wanting to see everything that Larry was doing, watching his hands come up to grip his thighs. "Shit Larry..!"

Larry even surprised himself when he took it, letting his twin push his dick into his throat and moaning around it as he came close gagging. Of all the things he thought he would like during sex choking on someones cock was certainly not one of them. He did need to breath how ever and after a few seconds he pulled back, slurping and trailing saliva before sucking in a deep breath. Finding that his nether region aching a lot harder then it had been at the beginning of this.

Both of them were panting now, Larry's breath touching the sensitive flesh of his member just before he swallowed him again, sucking up and down on his shaft rhythmically. He moved his hand away, letting it hover as Larry took his own pace, tongue dipping into the slit when he came up to the tip again. "Ahh God that feels good" He hissed. He honestly wouldn't complain if they continued on that way, but he must have looked like he was enjoying himself too much as Floyd was once again cutting into their bubble.

"Okay we've got that, why don't we move on."

Larry pulled off of his dick with a wet pop, his lips wet and plumped. Seeming like he wanted to keep doing that more the Laurent did. The though had him reeling. Laurent pulled him to his feet by the back of his hair, his twin's big black eyes almost begging him to tell him what to do. "Get on the bed" He let go of his hair and turned watching as he got onto the bed, still looking to Laurent for instruction. "On your back" Larry laid down, only just getting comfortable when he felt his brother's hands on his legs pushing them apart and climbing on top of him again.

He rutted his hips against him groaning as he bent down to kiss Larry's chest, biting and nipping at the skin as he held onto his thighs. Eyes closed, he became lost the the sensation of his brother quivering beneath him, the sound of him whining when he pinched his nipple between his teeth. He loved how easily Larry fell into such a docile state. He wanted to know that side of Larry even more then ever. Sitting up again he smiled, looking at his breathless twin. Was there any way that Larry didn't look good? The answer was probably no.

Realizing he hadn't even waited for the cameras to set up again, he cleared his throat taking the time to grab the forgotten bottle on the bed. His twin studied the way he poured the lube onto his hand and slicked himself up, his brow drawn together in thought. Laurent raised a brow. "+You look like you're thinking about something+" He prodded.

"+Thinking about....+" He trailed off folding an arm behind his head so he could look at Laurent better. "+...lot of stuff+" The boy mumbled, beginning to bite on his lips nervously. Laurent chuckled at that, glancing over to the cameras and seeing that it was already running. His brother always seemed to have a difficult time putting his thoughts to words, it was easier to read him physically. Sometimes he didn't even need a sign, he could just tell what Larry was thinking and right now he knew Larry was feeling excited as he was skittish.

"+I got you+" Laurent said quietly, leaning over to peck his twin's mouth before straightening up. He hung his head to see Larry's length pressed against his stomach already leaking. His own hand back on his thigh to keep him spread as he guided himself to Larry's entrance. He felt Larry tense at that, his eyes still trusting as ever but he could sense the hesitation. Carefully, he got down on an elbow and began pressing kisses to his neck. Moving his hips slowly to press and press until he felt Larry's tightness around the tip. At the same time he felt his twin squirm, his hands coming up to grip his shoulders in a bruising grip. He pressed in farther pulling a cry from his little twin and he paused letting his hand roam over his hip and side. The other still firmly planted on Larry's thigh that kept trying to squeeze around him.

"+It's too big!+" He whimpered, holding onto Laurent as if his life depended on it.

"+It's not+" Laurent reassured him, watching as his twin gasped with each breath. His mewling becoming almost continuous until he pushed in again nearly to the hilt now. Larry became silent at that, he head drawn back and mouth open as he became overwhelmed at Laurent's girth inside him. Laurent couldn't imagine anything more stunning. He stopped there, watching as Larry writhed on his dick, his eyes opening and closing as he tried to adjust to the feeling. He wanted to move so badly but he waited, patiently staying still until Larry's muscles stopped gripping him so tightly.

Then, carefully Laurent pulled out to the head and then pushed back in, savoring the way Larry thrashed again letting out a sharp moan. He moved up onto his arms allowing him to hover over his twin as he made a slow pace with his hips, studying every little movement that he made. Every reaction he had to every stroke he made and moving every bit of it. "Auh! Oh Lau..!" He stuttered seeming to have lost his shyness but not what ever submissive air that had come over him.

The soft noises only caused and even stronger arousal in Laurent and he put a hand to Larry's shoulder, holding him in place so he could thrust into him roughly. His purrs layering under his brother's loud moaning as he pushed in to the base, fucking him into the bed. He didn't have to hold Larry's leg open anymore as it was staying there on it's own but he did slap it, enjoying the way it made him yelp. His twin couldn't even pull himself together enough to be angry and that odd power made his veins run hot. Larry's tight ass was already enough to have him close to the edge, completely open to him on his back. He had a thought then, mostly because he didn't want to finish so quickly but also out of curiosity because we wasn't sure if he was going to see Larry like this again. He had to take the chance right now.

Laurent pulled out giving him no time to relax as he was already pulling his brother up who was limp as a noodle. "Get here on my lap" He demanded, voice husky and humming appreciatively when Larry straddled him. He reached down getting ready to guide himself back in again until he smiled up at an unsuspecting Larry. "Sit on it" Larry pouted, his self consciousness coming back to him even after how wrapped up in his senses he was a second ago. Even so he obeyed, gingerly resting his hands on Laurent's abdomen as he lowered himself, his lower lip rolling into his mouth at the sensation as he took it a little easier this time. At least until Laurent pushed up only then did he realize this position would only make him go deeper. He less then silently cursed his brother, using every swear he'd ever learned. Which left him with nothing else to say when Laurent spoke again, enjoying the sensation of being inside his brother again but still more then willing to test him. "Move"

Larry's eyes narrowed at him, blush returning to his cheeks. They stared for a moment, Laurent waiting for him to do so. "+Just go up...+" He cooed pushing his hips into Larry encouragingly, noting the way his breath hitched, before resting back on the bed again "+...and down+" That worked a little better then be expected, his twin was already pulling his hips back up slowly but then seemed to freeze. Laurent hummed bringing his hands to his brothers thin hips, easing him back down again and moaning himself when he saw the way Larry reacted to being filled again. He seemed to flip between being embarrassed and caught in the sensation of Laurent pushing against his sweet spot. His whines starting up again as the older twin guided him on his lap, his hips moving fluidly under his hands.

He seemed so gentle in his movements the sweat on his skin creating a soft sheen across his dark skin. Laurent continues encouraging him verbally, his hands starting to rub over his chest and gripping his thighs and ass. It was liked he'd never touched Larry in his entire life and he was hungry to touch everything he had ever missed out on. His pace started to pick up and Laurent's eyes rolled back again, his hands finding Larry's and gripping onto them as he used the leverage start bouncing on his lap. The sound of their wet skin slapping together and Larry's cries bouncing off the walls when he tilted his head back letting the pleasure take him again.

"+Shit Lau I wanna come so bad!+" He said feebly between his sobs each time he impaled himself on Laurent's dick which was now rock hard as he was approaching his peek as well. Unsure if he could hold out any longer then his twin and if Larry was even able to come without being touched, he grabbed his brother's dick stroking him. The younger twin's hips became more erratic, conflicted between the urge to press up into his hand and drop onto his cock again. His orgasm came suddenly, hips jerking helplessly as he spilled into Laurent's hand and onto his stomach. "Auh-Lau Oh my god..!"

Laurent followed just a second later, the tightness caused by Larry's orgasm just enough to send him home and thrusting up into him. Muttering Larry's name under his breath as no other coherent words could be formed by his brain at that point. He gripped hard onto his brother's length, arching off the bed as he rocked his hips and rode out the last few waves of intense pleasure. He felt his spunk filling Larry and as he continued rolling his hips he slicked him up that much more, oozing out onto the bed. Finally he sunk into the bed his eyes closing briefly until he heard someone speak up.

"Get a shot of that" The director pointed a camera to where he wanted them which was back behind them.

Laurent blinked up at his brother, he was shaking and his head was tilted to the side looking like he wanted to pass out. His chest still rising and falling rapidly. The camera set up close to them, exactly where Laurent was sunken into Larry. He was thankful his twin was so out of it because even he was beginning to turn red.

"Now just pull off slow"

Larry was conscious enough to hear that and he let out a particularly long sigh before leaning forward, one hand on each side of Laurent. He could see his arms trembling just a bit before he felt his twin lift his hips a final time hitching, saw his breath hitch when he came out and then slumped on top of him. His face pressed into Laurent's twists and his breath was still labored as he began to relax. Soft tremors still emitting from his core as they tried to catch their breath. They were left with no further instruction, just given a chance to settle down. Laurent's arms coming around to hug his brother to himself tightly, who was still straddling him.

A few minutes later the director's voice came again and Laurent turned to to look at him. "Okay I think we got everything here."

"....Alright" He answered, a little muffled by Larry who was still clinging to him.

The crew began packing up, all of them heading out the door unphased by the entire situation, probably moving onto another job the next hour. Floyd headed to the door as well giving a tame smile. "You can leave when ever your ready, the publisher will contact you about the release but until then, have a good one guys." With that Floyd dismissed himself and closed the door to Laurent's relief.

He dropped his head back on the bed and groaned loudly as he stared at the ceiling fan. They probably weren't going to realize the gravity of this until a few days form now, but before any of that he just wanted to rest for a moment. Larry finally shifted rolling off his brother and wincing a bit when he laid on his side. Laurent turned to him, eyeing the way he tucked his hand between his bent knees.

"+Does that hurt?+"

"+Only a little+"

Laurent hummed in apology, reaching over to rub his brother's neck and digging his fingers into his hair a little bit. They were quiet again, but not in a bad sense, he knew if something was wrong he would be able to tell. He could always tell if Larry was upset but this was not an upset quiet. He just looked as if he were thinking very hard.

"+You're really loud+" Laurent cut in, bringing a genuine smile to his brother's face. His eyes flicking up at him full of amusement.

"+Shut up+" He sat up turning to sit on the edge of the bed to look for his clothes. "+I'm gonna take a shower before we go+" Laurent was having the same thought, they might as well get cleaned up before leaving since they had the whole place to themselves. He pulled himself up as well, looking at Larry just in time to see him fall onto the floor after trying to stand. He busted out laughing as he watched Larry use the wall to support himself on shaky legs.

"+Do you want help?+ He finally asked still working through his fit of giggles and worked on getting his pants up again.

"+No! Fuck you!+" Larry yelled, dragging himself into the master bathroom along the counter.

Laurent was still snickering as he rolled off the bed and followed him leaning into the doorway. Maybe Larry would let him hop in the shower with him, someone had to make sure he didn't fall on his ass. "+Let me in with you+"

"+Okay okay+" Larry accepted leaning on the shower door as he looked back at Laurent who was already pulling his pants down and all the way off this time.

"+Why am I naked and your not+" He grumbled, but still not looking away when his twin pulled his tshirt over his head. Laurent couldn't help but smile at that coming to stand beside his little twin and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"+Next time we switch+" He joked kissing his brothers hair, pausing when Larry didn't respond. Sometimes he didn't joke right. "+No I'm just kidding+" He added pulling away from Larry who was still looking at him with that thoughtful expression. His seriousness putting Laurent a little on the spot.

"+...Okay, we switch+" He finally said in a gentle tone, giving Laurent that unmistakable smile again. Leaving Laurent a little dumbfounded as he turned to get the shower going. "+And next time I get to slap your ass+".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super bad at wrapping shit up. Will there be a follow up to this? Possibly? Maybe. We'll see. I'll try and get through some other requests first.
> 
> Let me know how u liked it!


End file.
